In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for thin display devices, particularly for mobile devices. As for mobile applications, low power consumption is highly preferred, and reflective display types using ambient light as a light source are being developed. Alternative display types, for example transmissive displays like liquid crystal displays (LCDs) needing a backlight or emissive displays like organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, usually consume more power.
For example, an electrophoretic display may comprise a display medium part comprising a suitable stack of different layers, including a substrate carrier, an electrode layer and a display effect layer. An example of a suitable display effect layer relates to an electrophoretic display comprising a plurality of microcapsules filled with electrically charged pigment particles in a dyed suspension fluid, for example white titanium dioxide particles in a black dyed fluid. Another type of a suitable display effect layer relates to a plurality of microcapsules filled with two types of contrastingly colored and oppositely charged particles, for example white titanium dioxide particles and carbon black particles, provided in a substantially transparent suspension fluid. Still another example of a suitable display effect layer relates to a so-called Gyricon display comprising a plurality of bichromal spheres, comprising of two contrastingly colored and oppositely charged hemispheres. Still another example of a suitable display effect layer relates to a display material capable of operating using electrowetting.